


Twenty-Four Things I Love About You

by HaydenFullwright



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya And Marinette Are Surprised, DJWifi, F/M, Nino Being Romantic, Nino and Alya are a little oc-ish, Oblivious Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaydenFullwright/pseuds/HaydenFullwright
Summary: Nino pointed at the Eiffel Tower. "Number eight: You make my heart soar higher than the Tower.""That's why we're here?" Alya raised her eyebrows, then smiled. "That's actually really adorable."Grinning, Nino said, "But we're also here for ice cream." He pointed toward Andre, who was stacking ice cream onto a narrow cone.Alya mimicked his grin. "Sounds like a great date."Nino draped an arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer. "Anywhere that you are is the perfect place."





	Twenty-Four Things I Love About You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me wanting to write DJWiFi.  
> Also, it feels EXTREMELY oc-ish at the end, but whatever. It was fun to write-

"You took her to the  _arcade_?" Marinette giggled. "Oh, Nino..." she shook her head sadly.

"And the best part? He didn't give any of his prizes to me," Alya snorted.

Nino huffed. "They were awesome, and I didn't think you'd care."

"I didn't care about the prizes. I cared about your lack of consideration, though," Alya feigned offense.

Rolling his eyes, he adjusted his hat. "Yeah, whatever."

"He's hopeless in the field of romance," Marinette said teasingly.

"Am not!" Nino argued, face scrunching up.

"You so are," Alya agreed. "Trust me. You couldn't manage twenty-four hours of being romantic."

The boy smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

"No, it's a fact." Alya stuck her tongue out.

Marinette giggled, but didn't comment.

Nino stared fiercely at her for several moments, then finally let a devious smile stretch across his lips. "Whatever you say,  _girlfriend_."

Alya rolled her eyes as Adrien walked in to class. "Hey guys!"

"Nino is hopeless," Alya blurted.

Adrien blinked. "What?"

"Nothing."

The blonde glanced at Nino for help, but his friend was staring out the window, lost in thought, sporting a smirk. He turned to Marinette, but as soon as they made eye contact, she blushed and turned away.

Alya watched as he sighed, sinking into his seat.

* * *

  **1:03 AM**

* * *

 

_Ding!_

Alya's eyes flitted open, then squeezed shut. It was still dark. Why was her phone screen lit up? She yawned, reaching for it. Maybe an Akuma was on the loose? Who would text her this early in the morning?

She opened the text. Blinked.

 **Nino:** _Hello, Gorgeous. Today, I've compiled a list of twenty-four things I love about you. Ready?_

_Ding!_

**Nino:**   _24: Your eyes._

Alya blinked several times. Nope. She was not dealing with this at this hour.

 **Alya:** _Go to sleep._

Without waiting, she turned her phone off, and pulled the covers over her head.

* * *

  **2:13 AM**

* * *

_Ding!_

Alya sighed, grabbing her phone. Probably Nino. And sure enough, it was.

 **Nino:** _23: Your hair._

Nope. Not right now. She was going to ignore the text this time.

* * *

  **3:01 AM**

* * *

Her phone rung.

She reached for it. Might be something important. Nino had only texted so far, so it wasn't him.

Without checking who it was, she pressed 'talk'. "Hello?"

"Number twenty-two: your voice."

"Nino, it's too early for this."

"See? Your voice is beautiful."

"Go to sleep,  _Nino."_

She hung up, and flipped her phone over in her hand, popped the back off. She pulled out the battery, and then sat her dissembled phone back on her night stand.

* * *

**4:25 AM**

* * *

"Alya!" Her mom shook her awake. She shoved her phone at the teen. "Your boyfriend keeps calling me. I think it may be for you."

"Tell him I'm breaking up with him," Alya groaned half-heartedly.

Her mom shoved the phone toward her face as it began ringing. "Answer him so he'll stop calling."

Alya sighed, took the phone, answered. "Leave me alone. I'm breaking up with you."

"Number twenty-one: Your smile."

Alya rolled her eyes. "When does this end?"

"Midnight," he said.

"After midnight, I'm never speaking to you again."

"If that's what you think, then okay."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Nino sighed. "Just enjoy it, okay?"

"No."

* * *

**5:13 AM**

* * *

Alya had just reassembled her phone, when it let out a happy ding. She groaned. After keeping her up half the night, now he was going to bother her first thing she woke up?

She opened the text.

 **Nino:**   _20: Your determination._

She didn't even react this time. Just turned her phone off, headed for the restroom.

* * *

**6:34 AM**

* * *

Alya stepped out her front door, staring at Nino, who stood out front of her apartment, holding a rose. She gave him a glare. "You do realize I didn't get much sleep last night, right?"

Nino smiled. "Number nineteen: You're beautiful... no matter how disheveled you look." As she approached, he held out the rose. "A beautiful rose, just like you. Be careful of the thorns, though. They hurt."

Alya frowned. "Are you saying I have thorns?"

Nino didn't answer, just smirked.

"So, you wanna go grab breakfast?"

* * *

**7:03 AM**

* * *

Nino barely ate their shared omlet, just stared at her.

"You know, it's rude to stare," Alya said pointedly.

He grinned. "Not whenever you're so beautiful."

"There should be a law forbidding staring."

"Well, I'd be fined then. Because you're one fine girl." Nino laughed.

Alya groaned.

He checked his watch. "Number eighteen: You speak your mind."

* * *

**8:00 AM**

* * *

They climbed the school steps, Marinette waiting at the top. Nino leaned toward Alya, whispered in her ear. His breath brushed her earlobe.

"Number seventeen: You're an awesome friend."

He smirked, walked into the school.

Alya blushed as she reached Marinette. "Either he'll be the death of me, or I'll be the death of him," she told her bluenette friend.

Marinette frowned. "What?"

"He's trying to be romantic. Every hour since one-o-clock he's been telling me things he loves about me. He even gave me a rose, and we shared an omlet."

Marinette's frown deepened. "Isn't that good, though?" She sighed dreamily, frown dissipating. "I wish Adrien would do that for me. But I doubt he even thinks I'm pretty."

"If that's the case then he's blind." Alya draped an arm over her friend's shoulders. "Let's go to class."

* * *

**9:15 AM**

* * *

While Madam Bustier wasn't looking, Nino slid Alya a folded piece of paper. She glanced at Marinette, who was smiling encouragingly.

 _Enjoy it_ , the designer mouthed.

Alya smiled back, unfolded the paper.

_Number 16:_ _You're brave._

Alya glanced at Nino, who was turned toward her, smiling. She smiled back, blew him a kiss.

"Nino, Alya, eyes on me, please," Madam Bustier gave them both a pointed look.

* * *

**10:14 AM**

* * *

There was a sticky note stuck to her locker. Alya blinked at it. Of course, it was from Nino. But now, rather than finding it annoying, she was beginning to find his little list enjoyable.

_Number 15:_ _You're adorable._

She blushed. She smiled. She giggled.

* * *

**11:00 AM**

* * *

He passed her another note during class.

_Number 14:_ _You're smart._

She had to snort just a little bit at that one. She may be okay, but she was no whiz in school.

* * *

**12:12 AM**

* * *

He sat beside her at lunch. Adrien sat across from them.

"Number thirteen: You adore Ladybug."

"That's one of the things you love about me?" Alya raised her eyebrows.

Adrien watched their exchange, confused. He turned to Marinette, but she blushed and looked away, chewing her lip.

"It is. Because Ladybug is awesome like you." Nino pecked her cheek.

"Naw. Ladybug is so much better than me."

"Well, I can't argue with that."

Alya gaped. "NINO!"

* * *

**1:22 PM**

* * *

Just a little bit left of school. Alya tried to be patient, but she really wanted to have some time alone to discuss this all with Marinette.

But then the Akuma sirens went off.

Adrien and Marinette darted to their feet. "I HAVE TO USE THE RESTROOM!" They shouted.

"Hurry. Just don't let the Akuma catch you while you're in there," Madam Bustier shivered.

As soon as the two were out, one of the windows shattered, and a goblin type thing jumped in the window. The classroom exploded into chaos, students racing for the door. The goblin didn't talk, jumping to action instead. It pulled a rose from a satchel at its side, threw it at Madam Bustier. The moment it made contact with her shoulder, she turned into a mass of vines.

Alya whipped out her phone to record, but Nino grabbed her by the elbow, yanking her toward the door. He ducked as a rose was thrown their way, and it hit Mylene in the back. She turned to a mass of vines.

Once they were through the door, Nino pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Number twelve: The Ladyblog."

"Well, you just ruined my chances to record something for it."

"Trust me, Alya. If not for me, you'd be a pile of vines right now."

She frowned. "Would not."

He opened his mouth to respond, but the door to the room burst open, and Chat Noir slid across the floor on his back, his head stopping at their feet. He blinked at them. They blinked at him.

Alya pressed record. "So, what's the Akuma called, Chat Noir?"

He jumped to his feet. "Stay somewhere safe." And then he dashed from the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"What sort of name is that?" Alya's eyebrows furrowed.

She yanked her elbow from Nino, ran to the door and pulled it open.

"Chat Noir said to hide!" Nino shouted.

"When did I ever let what people say stop me?" Alya shot back, racing out. She dodged a rose, dodged Chat Noir flying through the air, and found a pole to partially hide behind while recording.

* * *

**2:04 PM**

* * *

Alya closed her locker, and was just about to meet up with Marinette in front of the school, when Adrien caught her by the elbow.

"Hey, Alya. Nino told me to give this to you," he held out a strip of paper. Alya gave him a look. "I didn't look, I promise," he said.

She took the paper, opened it.

_Number 11:_ _You don't take orders from just anyone._

Alya groaned. This was probably his own form of getting back at her for earlier. She slapped the paper to Adrien's chest, and he startled. "Tell him to take it back. I don't want it."

Adrien hesitated, then took the paper, backing away. "Um... okay."

Alya was going to ignore Nino the rest of the day.

* * *

**3:13 PM**

* * *

"I got it all on the Ladyblog," Alya held up her phone, sitting on Marinette's chaise. "That Akuma earlier was pretty determined to toss Chat Noir around like a rag doll."

Marinette cringed, and glanced at Alya. Her hands paused, slowly moving away from the dress she was sowing. "I bet he has a ton of bruises."

Alya shrugged. "He'll live."

_Ding!_

Her hands moved instinctively, opening the text.

 **Nino:** _10: Your integrity._

Alya rolled her eyes.

 **Nino:** _Meet me at 5:00. At the Eiffel Tower._

 **Alya:** _Never._

 **Nino:** _I'll kidnap you and bring you to your surprise._

 **Alya:** _I'll report you to the police. I'm sure kidnapping is illegal._

 **Nino:** _You've already kidnapped my heart._

 **Alya:** _Shut up._

"What are you grinning at, Alya?" Marinette raised her eyebrows.

"Nino's an idiot," she giggled.

* * *

**4:05 PM**

* * *

Her phone rung.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Beautiful."

"You're an idiot, Nino." She giggled.

"I can't help it. You make me crazy."

Alya rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"It's true." Nino chuckled.

"No it's not."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"So..."

Alya raised her eyebrows. "So?"

"Number nine: You make me crazy."

"That's something you love about me?"

Nino laughed. "Who doesn't enjoy being a little crazy?"

"You're ridiculous."

"You love me."

Alya grinned. "And what makes you think that, pretty boy?"

"You said I'm pretty. I'm sharing that on Twitter."

"If you want."

"Don't forget. Five-o-clock at the Eiffel Tower."

"I never said I'm going."

She could practically hear Nino grinning. "I never said I wouldn't kidnap you."

"I wanna see you try that. I bet I can take you down."

"You're cray cray, lady. I could take you down any day." Nino laughed.

"I doubt that. Okay, I'll see you at five."

"Later, girl."

* * *

**5:00 PM**

* * *

Alya caught sight of him automatically. Red cap, blue shirt. She silently approached him, restraining her giggles. Then she snatched his hat, and he whirled around, eyes narrowed.

Their gazes locked, and they both grinned. Alya plopped the cap on top of her head. "I look better in your hats than you do," she said.

He hummed in response. "You do."

"For real?"

"Yep. Now give me my hat back." He took it from her and settled it on his own head.

Alya crossed her arms. "So what are we here for?"

Nino pointed at the Eiffel Tower. "Number eight: You make my heart soar higher than the Tower."

"That's why we're here?" Alya raised her eyebrows, then smiled. "That's actually really adorable."

Grinning, Nino said, "But we're also here for ice cream." He pointed toward Andre, who was stacking ice cream onto a narrow cone.

Alya mimicked his grin. "Sounds like a great date."

Nino draped an arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer. "Anywhere that you are is the perfect place."

Rolling her eyes, Alya dragged him toward Andre.

* * *

**6:15 PM**

* * *

**Nino:** _Thank you for the amazing date._

 **Alya:** _You're the one that planned it._

 **Nino:** _Dude, you're the one that made a boring date become amazing._

 **Alya:** _I'm flattered._

 **Nino:**   _You should be._

 **Nino:**   _7_ _: Your passion._

**Alya:** _That's sweet._

* * *

**7:08 PM**

* * *

**Nino:** _We're almost through the day._

**Alya:** _I bet you struggled._

**Nino:** _Nah, dude. I've done amazingly._

**Alya:** _I guess you're better at romance than I ever gave you credit for._

**Nino:** _:)_

**Nino:**   _6_ _: You're funny._

  **Alya:** _Now that's an amazing compliment._

* * *

**8:19 PM**

* * *

A box of macaroons were on her bed. How he got them there were a mystery, and one she didn't really care to solve. Alya smiled, picking the box up. On top was a sticky note.

_Number 5:_ _You're still putting up with me._

She cackled at that, pulling the sticky note off the box. Inside the box, tucked between a couple of macaroons was a folded white paper. In big bold print it said:  _ **Open This At 9:00 PM**_

Her reporter side got the better of her, and she opened it. Nino wouldn't know.

_Number 4:_ _You like surprises (most the time). P.S. I know you're gonna look at this as soon as you see it. Shame on you._

Heck. Maybe he knew her too well.

* * *

**10:14 PM**

* * *

**Nino:** _You didn't wait until 9:00, did you?_

**Alya:** _I did._

**Nino:** _Liar._

**Alya:** _Since when do you know me so well?_

**Nino:** _We're dating, dude. What did you expect?_

**Alya:** _That's not fair._

**Nino:** _Lol_

**Nino:** _3_ _: You're easy to read._

**Alya:** _Am not._

**Nino:** _Whatever makes you sleep better at night._

**Alya:** _I AM NOT!!!!!!!_

* * *

**11:00 PM**

* * *

Her phone rung again. She was determined to stay up until this was finished. She absolutely refused to let him wake her up again.

"Hey, Nino."

"We're almost done."

"Are you ever gonna compliment me after this is done?" Alya teased.

"Duh! This is so much fun!"

"I take back what I said. You can be really romantic, Nino."

"Thanks. Number two: Your family."

Her eyebrows rose. "That's number two?"

"Your mom is an amazing cook."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course that's why they're so high."

"Nope. If it wasn't for your parents, I wouldn't have you. And your siblings are cute."

"You're coming up with excuses, Nino. It's just my mom's cooking, isn't it?"

"..."

" _Nino..._ "

"It's not  _just_ that."

"Of course."

* * *

**12:00 PM**

* * *

**Nino:** _I know you're still up, so I'll make this quick. We have school in the morning._

**Alya:** _Is this going to be a legitimate thing you love about me?_

**Nino:** _They're all legit._

**Nino:** _1: The thing I love most about you is..._

He went silent. A total minute passed.

**Alya:** _Did you fall asleep?_

The silence continued.

**Alya:** _You could've at least told me what 1 was before you fell asleep._

**Alya:** _You have to tell me tomorrow. First thing you wake up, k?_

**Nino:** _I'm awake. So you really do like my list. :3_

**Alya:** _..._

**Nino:** _1: You make me love you._

**Alya:** _That's the perfect ending to your list._

**Nino: __**_Now sleep. Raccoon eyes don't look good on you._

**Alya: __**_Shut up._

**Nino: __**_You know you love me. :)_

**Alya:** _Go to sleep, pretty boy._

**Nino: __**_Is this a new nickname? Second time you've called me it today._

**Alya: __**_Do you like it?_

**Nino: __**_It's alright. But we should convince Marinette to use it on Adrien._

**Alya: __**_I bet he'd blush._

**Nino: __**_Marinette would blush too._

**Alya: __**_I'll add it to my plan for #Adrinette_

**Nino: __**_But knowing him, he'd be to dense to realize she was flirting. He'd think it was an insult or something._

**Alya: __**_Ugh. We should just kidnap him and give him to Marinette._

**Nino: __**_I'm pretty sure kidnapping is illegal._

**Alya: __**_That didn't stop you from considering kidnapping me earlier._

**Nino: __**_You're right. We'll scheme more tomorrow, okay? Adrien can't be that hard to kidnap, right?_

**Alya: __**_I'll buy ropes and a gag._

**Nino: __**_I'll buy the gift wrap and bow._

**Alya: __**_We can give him to her for her birthday._

**Nino: __**_You and I have serious issues._

**Alya: __**_I know it. Night. I'm tired._

**Nino: __**_Good night._


End file.
